Sequel: The Divine Grin
by KH Pwns My Soul
Summary: Full Summery In Profile.  Sequel to The Holy Smirk and The Sacred Sneer. “I guess, as I pulled Sora into my arms, when all the cards were down, Love was all that really mattered.” Or is it! The heartless foes that Roxas and Axel fought so long ago have fo


**Sequel: The Divine Grin**

By Zess

**Summery:** Sequel to The Holy Smirk and The Sacred Sneer.

"I guess, as I pulled Sora into my arms, when all the cards were down, Love was all that really mattered." Or is it?! The heartless foes that Roxas and Axel fought so long ago have found a way to travel through time, and with them a new villain appears who has. . .

turned Riku into a. . . girl? And what's worse, if Axel, Roxas, Sora, and the newly Rikuna don't find the antidote in time Riku will be a girl forever!

Sora: Well Riku, at least you make a hot girl.

Riku: Shut it.

**Other Stuff: **Chapter Story, Shonen-Ai/A sort of YaoiHet Mix, KH Based, AU, DRAMA/HUMOR/ROMANCE, AkuRoku, Riora, Language, Rated M for all the hot sticky boy on boy and boy on boyasagirl sex. I own nothing but this story.

**Time:** How about Today?

**Place:** Around South-Outland Bastion Institute. Not to be confused with North-Outland Oblivion Boys Seminary. Apartment Complex called Your Final Fantasies.

**Players: **

**Sora**- the class sweetheart and school hero (at North-Outland Oblivion Boys Seminary) Known for his all-star swimming abilities, and his always smiling face.

**Riku**- school badass though class hero (at South-Outland Bastion Institute) He is also known for his swimming abilities. Basically, The badass Jock, and all of the stereotypes that go with. He is best known for pulling pranks.

**Axel- **demented pyro who has found his long lost love Roxas. Known for his catch phrases, obsession with fire, obsession with Roxas, and his chakram abilities.

**Roxas- **sarcastic punk who has found his long lost love Axel. Known for his temper, his sarcasm, and his blunt nature. Plus he kicks ass.

* * *

**A/N: **The long awaited SEQUEL! YAY!!

This is written with a little bit of background information in this chapter. This is for the people that didn't read the Holy Smirk. Yeah, if you still don't get what's going on after reading this chapter you should go back and read The Holy Smirk, or ask questions, because after this I'm not adding in anything like "oh yeah, this is happening because of this which happened before." Sorry if it seems a little redundant for everyone who has read The Holy Smirk, but it has to be done. Because I'm the author, and I said so. XP

Just like The Holy Smirk, this will be written in a Dear Diary format. At some points it will change over to First Person narrative, and Third Person omnipotent. It kind of just depends on what needs saying how. Get it? Good.

If anyone has a question about why there is (heaven forbid) a mentioning of HET in this story. . .I promise I am not pairing up any of our dear boys with Kairi, Namine, a Mary Sue, or anyone else of the fairer sex. Okay? Just trust me, it'll be fun!

Any questions, feel free to ask. I am stopping free requests at the moment, but that will start up again in a few weeks or so, so start thinking about what you want!

Uh, this whole chapter is Roxas's POV, but that's only for the prologue. The other chapters will be all of the character's POVs.

Now, I think that's enough of an A/N, let's get on with the party!

* * *

**The Prologue:**

**Roll Call**

_Roxas:_

My name is Roxas, and I'll be turning roughly two thousand and twenty five this Saturday. Of course, this birthday is going to be quite a big deal for me. It's not every day that someone turns two thousand and twenty five. In fact, aside from myself, there's only one person that I can honestly say has experienced such a birthday. My best friend and true love, Axel. So, I suppose you're all asking, how can someone live that long? Well, the answer is simple. We didn't.

In the beginning, Axel and I lived together about two thousand or so years in the past, fighting bandits and falling in love. You know, the usual stuff for two teens growing up in an era dedicated to battles. We worked for a living, protecting the people, that is, until one day. The day we died. There was a rather large battle where our arch nemeses, these heartless scum, were waging a war against us, a war that we were in no way prepared for. In all of the commotion, two of our best friends were kidnapped, and held hostage. However, when Axel and I came upon the scene, it ended up being a trap, and we were quickly out numbered. There was really no way we could have survived.

But that's when fate stepped in. Before we really had a chance to die we were granted a chance to live again, well, sort of. Instead of being really, well, alive, we were turned into sort of ghostly beings that could only survive in a host body. We were both told, by some omnipotent voice, that we would return to our own bodies and be alive once more, if our host bodies could find each other and kiss.

It sounds easy right? Well it wasn't. Not only were Axel and I not put into our host bodies anywhere near each other, after a while we had no idea if the other was even quasi-alive. You see, eventually our host bodies would grow old and die, or we would have no use for them, so we would leave and find a new host body. But there was a limit on how many times we could jump hosts in such a way. If we exceeded this limit, we would die for real.

"Hey Rox, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

The eager brunette that asked the question is named Sora, and the silver haired guy Sora's attached to is named Riku. In all honesty Axel and I owe our lives to these two. You see, they were the host bodies that helped both of us find each other. Before everything else, Sora and Riku were rivals in everything, the rivalry bred from their deep feelings for each other that both thought weren't returned. It was definitely a big mess. But, in the end, it all kind of turned out. Well, sort of.

"Rox-ass!" Sora whined. "I asked what you wanted to do for your birthday!"

I was pulled back into the present by the before mentioned brunette. About one year earlier he had been my host, and even though there were a few bumpy moments because he was being a total dick, we became fast friends. The thing about Sora is that he's really hard not to like. He's just too, sweet and innocent I suppose.

I turned away from staring off into space to look at Sora. I grinned sheepishly and shook my head. "Sorry Sora, I just, don't have anything that I really want to do."

Sora looked crestfallen and I felt like a big punk. Trying to find a way to reconcile I made the biggest mistake in my life.

"Why don't you think of something to do and then it can be like a surprise?" I asked hopefully.

"Riku! Riku!" Sora cried, pulling on Riku's sleeve and bouncing up and down in his chair excitedly. "Did you hear that? Roxas said I can plan a surprise for his birthday!"

Please don't get the wrong idea. He's never this. . . spunky with anyone else. Riku seems to bring out the sugar-highed, horny teenager in him.

Riku didn't even look up from the few papers he was reading that were littering his desk. "Do you know what you got yourself into Roxas?" He asked sarcastically, and Sora pouted at him.

"Hey Riku," I asked. "What are you looking at anyways?"

"I'M HOME!" The door was thrust open and a tall, and might I say super sex, red head walked in.

"This is _my _dorm room," replied Riku in a dry tone.

It didn't phase Axel at all though, and he just grinned scampishly. "Yeah well, no one was at my dorm room so I figured you'd all be here and I was right!"

I couldn't help myself and I walked slowly over to Axel, drawn to him. He opened his arms, smiling, and I walked into them nuzzling my head against his broad chest. Breathing in his scent as his arms enveloped me I sighed happily. This was definitely paradise.

"Oh come on guys, get a room!" Sora whined in the background.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at Sora. I have to admit this wasn't my most mature move, but you've got to fight fire with fire right? "What are you, jealous?" I asked.

Sora replied with a loud raspberry and Axel giggled. It was then that I realized that Riku, who would usually join in in the picking on of anyone, still hadn't looked up from the papers.

"What are you looking at Riku?" I tried again.

He looked up briefly. "Hm?"

Axel moved away from me to walk behind Riku and knock him lightly on the top of the head. "What, are, you, loo-king, at?" Axel annunciated every slowly stated word.

Riku retaliated by stepping hard on Axel's foot. Please, don't ask me why they act like this, but it's kind of how it's always been between them.

"I'm looking at apartments. You know how we were all talking about how we all wanted to get an apartment soon since we're so close to graduating, and how cool it would be if we could find one together?"

There were resounding "yeah"s and "mmhmm"s.

"Well I found a place. Two bed one and one half bath, and it's in a pretty good condition. The square footage is a little cramped, but the price is definitely right."

Axel peered over Riku's shoulder and tried to grab one but had no luck. Sora scooted closer and looked at me in his normal excited way and I smiled back at him. If we could really find a place for all of us, it would be really cool.

"So what's the place called Riku? Have we heard of it?"

It was Riku's blush that alerted all of us that there was something wrong.

"Well, you see. . ."

We all subconsciously moved forward. "Yeah…??"

"It's called 'Your Final Fantasies.'"

* * *

To Be Continued.

Please Review. Thanks.


End file.
